


Only Happens When Its Raining

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Cheating, Crying During Sex, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Porn with Feelings, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: Thor is living in banishment on earth.The last thing he expects to see is Loki sitting at the table in Jane's kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper.





	Only Happens When Its Raining

**Author's Note:**

> This is now the second story I've written with a Fleetwood Mac lyric as the title.
> 
> A long time ago, back when I used tumblr, I had an idea about Loki coming to Midgard to visit Thor during his banishment and enticing Thor to cheat on Jane with him. This is how I imagined the first time he visited would go and I thought it made a good short story. I hope you do too.

 

Thor stumbled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and exhausted.

 

He was still adjusting to mortality, but the mornings were the hardest. He staggered towards the fridge, opening it to feel the coolness on his face and to look for something to eat. The grumbling of his stomach had woken him and Thor had stayed in bed for as long as he could stand it, remembering a time when he would have had a fabulous breakfast prepared for him by the finest cooks at his father’s court. 

 

Now he grabbed a yoghurt. 

 

He shut the fridge door and turned away.

 

Loki was sitting at the breakfast table.

 

For a moment Thor thought he was imagining things.

 

Loki was in Asgard. He wouldn’t come to Midgard. He  _ couldn’t _ come to Midgard without alerting their father or Heimdall, and Thor didn’t think Loki would risk either of them knowing about his visit. Thor was banished. 

 

Banished men did not get visits from Princes.

 

Thor shook his head, trying to rid himself of the vision, but Loki was still there.

 

He was reading the paper, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

 

It would have seemed like a normal Midgardian morning had Loki not been dressed in all his Asgardian finery. 

 

“I am going mad,” Thor said, speaking to himself rather than the apparition.

 

“I’ve said so for quite some time,” Loki agreed pleasantly. 

 

He set the paper down and smiled at Thor.

 

Thor wondered how he could stand to be clothed in so much leather and fur. Thor couldn’t stand the heat. It had never bothered him before, he had been able to withstand the fires of Muspelheim, but since his banishment, he’d been experiencing new and unpleasant feelings. 

 

Absentmindedly, he set the yoghurt down and reached to crank up the air conditioning. 

 

“Is this real or some illusion?” he asked.

 

Loki lifted the coffee cup to his lips. Thor watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

 

Loki finished his cup and set it down. He licked his lips.

 

“You could touch me and find out?” he offered. 

 

Thor lunged for him.

 

He expected his hands to go right through Loki, but instead, he found him to be made of flesh and blood, completely whole. 

 

He grabbed Loki’s shoulders, dragging him forward so he could kiss him. Loki moaned in approval and Thor was reminded that it had been far too long since he had last seen his beautiful little brother. 

 

He had tried not to think about Loki. Every reminder of his banishment was painful, but when he thought about Loki, that pain was too intense to stand. 

 

Unless he proved himself, Thor would live out a mortal life on Earth, would die as a mortal man, while Loki lived on, glorious and immortal, in Asgard. 

 

They would be parted forever. 

 

“I missed you,” Loki said, his mouth pink and his eyes too bright. “It is too quiet without you.” 

 

Thor kissed him again. It stopped him from talking, and it kept Thor’s own mouth occupied. 

 

He couldn’t tell Loki how much he had missed him. 

 

He couldn’t tell Loki about the times he had lain awake at 2am, his mind filled with nothing but memories of Loki and their moments together. He felt as if he had been sentenced to death rather than banishment every time thoughts of Loki crossed his mind. 

 

It was tempting to have Loki there on the table, to rip off the belts and buckles of his Asgardian attire, but Thor didn't. His brother deserved a soft bed, no matter how hungry Thor was for him.

 

He pulled Loki into his arms, marvelling that Loki allowed it. Thor was as weak as any mortal man, he shouldn’t have been able to lift his brother but Loki was working his magic, making himself as light as he had always felt to Thor. 

 

Thor carried him to the bedroom, back to the messy bed he’d only just crawled out of.

 

Thor had thought he was hungry before, but that was nothing in comparison to the craving he had for Loki. 

 

The bed creaked under their combined weight, Loki laughing as he was set down. 

 

Thor had come to bed last night with Jane. 

 

He was nothing if not practical. He wouldn’t martyr himself on a backwards planet like Midgard, wouldn’t become a hermit or force a vow of celibacy on himself. He made the best of his situation as he always did. 

 

Thor had touched her in the darkness, had been gentle and sweet, and he had kept his thoughts rooted firmly on her and not everything he’d left behind. 

 

This was her house. He was here as her guest, as her lover. 

 

This wasn’t his bed. 

 

Thor had very little here and he was risking all he did have, but this was Loki and Thor’s love for him was unfathomable. 

 

He pulled at the straps of Loki’s outfit, pulling him free from his cloak. His boots Thor tugged off next, throwing them on the floor. He rolled Loki’s stockings down, smiling as he noted his brother’s taste for fine black stockings had not changed.

 

Loki’s doublet caused him as much trouble as it had always done. Once Thor would have simply ripped through buckles, but now when he tried, the fabric did not move. Loki laughed, sweet and high, and with a wave of his fingers his clothing vanished.

 

Thor sighed, gazing upon his brother’s perfection.

 

He would have been content to sit there for eternity, staring at Loki’s nude form. 

 

If Loki wished it, Thor would become his devotee from this day forward, spreading the gospel of Loki.  He would start a renaissance based on Loki and would become his prophet, his every waking moment spent in the worship of him. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Loki asked.

 

His spread his hands across his body, but his intention wasn’t to hide himself. Loki has long ago lost the ability to feel shame. Thor’s gaze followed every movement, the way Loki’s fingers brushed across his nipples then spread lower, across the softness of his belly, flared out along his hips and then dipped down together between his legs. 

 

“You,” Thor answered honestly. 

 

“I wish you’d do more than think about me,” Loki grumbled. 

 

He spread his legs wide, letting Thor see where his fingers had gone.

 

With one hand he gripped his cock, fisting it loosely, while his other hand was further back, two fingers buried in his hole. As Thor watched, he added a third. 

 

“Eager,” Thor murmured.

 

“I told you, I’m bored without you,” Loki said, his voice growing strained as he fucked himself on his fingers. 

 

Thor continued to watch him, gaze heavy. He felt as if he was burning up. His own cock twitched, fat and full, where it was pressed against the inside of his thigh, hidden by the pyjama

pants Thor had dragged on when he’d managed to struggle out of bed. 

 

Now he struggled out of them, rolling them down his hips and letting his cock jut proudly up against his stomach. Mortal or not, his body was unchanged and Thor was still every bit as glorious as he had always been. 

 

Loki nodded in approval, his tongue darting out to lick across his lower lip.

 

“Yes, that’s what I’ve missed,” he said, his voice so low Thor could almost miss his words.

 

“Brat,” Thor said, but he smiled. He knew Loki missed him for more than his cock, but it was easier for both of them to focus on the physical rather than the emotional. Loki was here now, they could romp together, but the future was less certain.  No point in swearing love and fidelity when Thor could die tomorrow. 

 

Thor crawled between Loki’s spread legs, wrapping his hand around Loki’s wrist. He pulled, Loki’s fingers slipping free from his hole in one satisfying movement that had Loki yelping. 

 

If they had been back on Asgard, Thor would have fingered him too, opened him more, but Loki was a God and Thor was mortal now. He couldn’t hurt Loki. 

 

Hooking his hands under Loki’s long legs, he pulled them up to rest on his shoulders. Loki looked up at him, a soft smile on his face, so open and loving that it hurt Thor to look at him. 

 

He pressed the head of his cock against Loki’s hole, unable to look away as he drove himself deep into his brother with one long, determined thrust. 

Loki threw his head back, his eyes falling closed as his mouth fell open, Thor’s name on his lips. He arched his back beautifully, offering himself up to take more, fucking himself onto Thor’s cock and Thor didn’t hold back. 

 

He gripped Loki hard, hoping he might leave bruises, and fucked him with every ounce of strength his weakened body possessed. 

 

Loki whimpered and moaned, his pretty sounds spurring Thor on, letting Thor use his body as Thor had always done; surrendering completely to Thor’s mercy. He had one elegant hand wrapped around his slim cock, fisting himself as Thor fucked him. Thor growled, wanting to grab Loki’s hands, pin them above his head and grind into him until Loki sobbed and came all over himself.

 

He didn’t. He couldn’t. 

 

He knew the limits of his mortal body, knew that his cock alone would no longer be enough for Loki, a god who had grown spoiled and selfish as he feasted on Thor’s love at it’s most potent. 

 

Thor gritted his teeth, concentrating on fucking Loki, trying to give his brother more than a disappointing memory to take back to Asgard, and when he came, he realized tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been crying, when he had started, but the weight of everything he’d lost came crashing down on him as his orgasm hit and Thor found he couldn’t stop his tears. 

 

Loki gathered him close, legs sliding around Thor’s waist and arms around his shoulders, kissing his hair as Thor sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

They moved together, slower now, rocking back and forth, Thor’s softening cock still buried in Loki. 

 

Thor reached between them, wrapping his trembling fingers around Loki’s cock and Loki came like that, with Thor’s weight pressing him down into the bed and Thor’s tears drying on his skin. 

 

“I love you,” Loki said afterwards, effortlessly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

  
  


**

  
  


The air in the bedroom was hot and stale. The sheets reeked of sex. 

 

Loki could smell the scent of another person on the pillow. He shuttered his heart to the pain, holding Thor tightly against him. 

 

Whatever mortal had offered Thor comfort, their affair would be a short one. Loki could forgive his brother when he and Thor would have eternity to share between them. 

 

Maybe it was a weakness to have allowed himself to come here, but Asgard was not Asgard without Thor. When Thor had been exiled, it was Loki who had been punished, stripped of the man he loved more than any other.

 

Already he had set his scheme in motion, ensuring Thor’s return to them.  

 

Loki would not wait for his brother to stumble across a worthy cause when he could bring one straight to his door. 

 

In a few hours, Loki would send the Destroyer down to Midgard. 

 

He carded his fingers through his brother’s hair, looking down at Thor’s sleeping face, restful now his tears had stopped. 

 

It was a gamble. Thor was mortal, fragile, but Loki had already cheated to ensure a favourable outcome. 

 

By the time the sunset that night, Loki would have Thor back by his side. 

 

He only hoped Thor would forgive him for it all. 


End file.
